Freude
by Ashura Nako
Summary: El piano sonaba y Kuroda solo podía escuchar. No entendía, ni sabía de música clásica. No lo necesitaba. Solo quería seguir escuchando.


Hola, parece que hace mil años que no me paso pero no ha sido tanto. En fin, un fic de los niños nuevos porque hay que darles amor y atención y son un encanto. En este caso Ashikiba-kun y Yuki-chan.

Tiene algún levísimo spoilers de sus roles dentro del Team Hakogaku, pero no mucho más. Más aclaraciones abajo.

 _Disclaimer: El maravilloso manga de Yowamushi pedal y sus increíbles personajes pertenecen a Wataru Watabane-sensei._

* * *

 _ **F**_ _reude_

* * *

Kuroda revisó por tercera vez los alrededores del club de ciclismo. Incluso había mirado el lugar donde se encontraba Usakichi y seguía sin encontrar a Ashikiba. Ese chico era un desastre, muy despistado a veces. Si ni siquiera tenía su móvil cargado normalmente. ¡Ni si quiera lo llevaba consigo! Si así fuera podría llamarle, pero ni eso podía.

Resignado se encaminó de vuelta al club de ciclismo. Era raro que Ashikiba no estuviera a la hora del entrenamiento, aunque era algo despistado se tomaba muy en serio ese asunto. Casi tanto como los temas de música clásica y piano que tanto le importaban.

Kuroda detuvo su paso.

«¿Y si?» Pensó. Luego giró sobre sus talones y echó a correr hacia el instituto. Entró y subió las escaleras, saltando los escalones de dos en dos hasta llegar al pasillo donde se encontraba la sala de música. Nada más entrar en este, comenzó a escuchar un piano. Ya no le cabía duda de dónde se encontraba ese chico cabeza hueca.

Paró en frente de la puerta del aula de música y por un momento se quedo quieto; escuchando. Era increíble lo bien que sonaba ese piano. Yukinari no entendía de música pero a su opinión sonaba tan bien que podría ser obra de un profesional, aunque él sabía que era su compañero quien lo tocaba. Pero no tenía tiempo para eso y finalmente abrió la puerta corredera con brusquedad.

—¡Ashikiba!

El chico ni pareció inmutarse. Siguió tocando, balanceando su cuerpo al son de la música y golpeando con fuerza las teclas del piano en algunos momentos para luego acariciarlas como si fueran de cristal. Kuroda se acercó hacia él.

—Ashikiba —dijo esta vez con un tono de voz bajo.

Pasaron unos segundos y Takuto dejó de tocar. Luego miró a Yukinari con una sonrisa.

—¿Has venido a escucharme tocar, Yuki-chan? —preguntó ilusionado. Kuroda suspiró.

—No, he venido a buscarte. El entrenamiento ha empezado ya.

Ashikiba abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y empezó a buscar desesperadamente en su mochila pero como Yukinari ya sabía: no llevaba el móvil. Además tampoco parecía llevar el reloj de muñeca. Así que no tenía ni idea de la hora que era. Kuroda pensó en regañarle, pero no serviría de nada.

—Perdón. Vamos al club. Aunque me lo estaba pasando tan bien tocando.

Kuroda vio el amago de un puchero y cambió el peso de su cuerpo del pie derecho al izquierdo. Iba a meter la pata pero no podía morderse la lengua.

—Sonaba bien.

Los ojos de Ashikiba se iluminaron y dejó su maleta en el suelo volviendo a poner las manos sobre el piano. De nuevo comenzó a tocar y Kuroda se arrepintió. Al final iba a entretenerle más. Pero una parte de él quería volver a escuchar esa melodía.

—¿Te gusta Beethoven?

—¿Eh? No sé nada de música clásica así que no sé. ¿Es de Beethoven lo que tocas?

—El cuarto movimiento de la Novena Sinfonía. Es una obra de arte, deberías conocerla. A veces escucho esta sinfonía cuando estoy en una carrera.

Ashikiba siguió tocando y cerró los ojos contagiado por el sentimiento de placer y felicidad que le producía tocar. Kuroda se dejó atrapar también y cerró los ojos como si así fuera a escuchar mejor las notas. Y quizás lo hacía, pues con los ojos abiertos se entretenía mirando como ese compañero suyo que tan inocente y bobo era a veces lucía totalmente serio y concentrado interpretando las melodías.

—Bueno, si no es muy larga, acábala —dijo Yukinari. No quería dejar de escuchar ese piano. Aunque no entendiera nada de música o arte era innegable que era algo precioso de escuchar.

—La Novena Sinfonía dura más de una hora.

Kuroda abrió los ojos de golpe y miró a Ashikiba como si acabara de decirle que dos más tres son cuatro.

—¿¡Qué!? Entonces no, vámonos. Touichirou nos regañará por llegar tan tarde.

Esta vez sí; Ashikiba hizo un puchero, pero Yukinari lo ignoró. Tenían que ir al club, tenían unas obligaciones que cumplir y él como vice capitán no podía incumplir los horarios. Se acercó a su compañero y tiró de él para hacerle levantarse. Luego salieron de la sala con Takuto aún con una mueca infantil y comenzaron a avanzar por el pasillo.

—No deberías quedarte tanto tiempo ahí solo. Ya sabes, por el Fantasma de las dos Manos Izquierdas.

Toda expresión de molestia desapareció en la cara de Takuto sustituyéndose por una de miedo y sorpresa. Kuroda tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa. Era justo la expresión que esperaba.

—¿Qué fantasma?

—¿No cocones la historia? Deberías y más si eres pianista. Hace cincuenta años un chico quería tocar el piano, pero no sabía. Como estaba frustrado un día cerró la tapa… esa del piano para ocultar las teclas, en las manos de un compañero que sí sabía y le rompió los dedos. El alma del piano para vengarse le castigó haciendo que sus dos manos se convirtieran en manos izquierdas y nunca pudiera tocar el piano ni hacer casi nada manual. Al final el chico se suicidó. Era estudiante de Hakone.

Kuroda terminó su explicación con tranquilidad. Era tan fácil inventarse historias que Ashikiba creería en su totalidad que ya ni se esforzaba por hacerlas algo creíble. Además todos los institutos tienen sus mitos y leyendas urbanas. La cara de Ashikiba estaba totalmente escandalizada.

—¿Y ahora es un fantasma que vaga por Hakone? ¿Aún odia a los pianistas? ¡Yuki-chan, termina de contarme!

—Claro que los odia, además el chico al que le rompió los dedos era altísimo, y él muy bajito; también envidiaba eso. Tú eres alto y pianista. Deberías tener cuidado con el fantasma.

Ashikiba ahogó un grito y se paró en seco. Luego siguió andando para alcanzar a Kuroda.

—No volveré a tocar en el instituto ni en esa sala.

—¿Qué? —Kuroda esperaba haber oído mal.

—No puedo exponerme a algo tan peligroso. Si me parte los dedos tampoco podré montar en bicicleta y este año debo ser el As. Debo ir a la _Inter High_ y debemos recuperar nuestro título de reyes.

Había temas en los que Takuto era serio y centrado y el ciclismo era uno de ellos. Yukinari sonrió. Desde luego que ganarían la _Inter High_ , él se ocuparía de asegurar eso. Y para ellos necesitaban a un As sano y en su mejor condición, pero también un As feliz.

—Puedo quedarme contigo y protegerte del fantasma. Ya sabes que soy muy atlético, no podrá conmigo.

—¿En serio? Vas a ser mi gualda espaldas aunque seas más bajito que yo.

—¡Oye! Si no quieres, no lo haré.

—¡Sí, sí!

Cuando fiablemente salieron del instituto y echaron a andar hacia el club, Kuroda negó con la cabeza. Ashikiba era un cabeza hueca y uno muy inocente además.

—Ashikiba, es todo mentira, me lo he inventado. ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de caer en mis mentiras? No puedes creerte cosas tan tontas. Usa esto de vez en cuando —dijo dando golpecitos con su índice en la cabeza de Ashikiba.

—¿Es mentira? ¿El Fantasma de las dos Manos Izquierdas no existe? O quizás es que no era de Hakone y era de otro instituto…

—¡No existe, idiota! Si era una historia ridícula. Ah, eres un cabeza hueca. Así que no hace falta que me quede contigo.

—Pero yo quiero que te quedes igualmente. Puedo tocarte la Novena Sinfonía entera.

—¡Ni de coña, es muy larga!

—Oh vamos, Yuki-chan —empezó Takuto—. Al menos una parte entera, el último movimiento.

Kuroda recorrió los pocos metros que quedaban hasta el club y luego con una mano ya en la puerta se giró hacia Takuto.

—De acuerdo. Una parte. Y no te preocupes, te cubriré con Touichirou. Pero no vuelvas a llegar tarde.

Ashikiba sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Kuroda abrió la puerta.

Él podía llamar cabeza hueca a Ashikiba, pero a veces casi más cabeza hueca se sentía él. Como en esos momentos, cuando deseaba que acabara el entrenamiento y escuchar como Ashikiba tocaba esa sinfonía que ni conocía, ni le importaba conocer. Solo quería que Ashikiba la tocara y estar ahí para escucharla. Ver la felicidad en ese rostro infantil y sentirla él mismo apoderarse de la habitación al cerrar los ojos.

* * *

El título, «Freude» significa «alegría, placer» en alemán. El fic se llama así porque de la Novena sinfonía de Beethoven, que es la que Ashikiba menciona en el manga, se creó el famoso Himno de la Alegría/ Oda a la Alegría, llamado originalmente «An die Freude». Y se llama así porque es lo que produce en Kuroda el tocar de Ashikiba y en sí mismo.


End file.
